


All Mine

by Petrichoraflora



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry, I don't know anything about fashion, Mostly fluff though, i will try my best, mild smut maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Unrequited love? Or so they both thought. Miranda is ridiculously possessive, Nigel, Serena and Emily use that to their advantage to try and bring the two of them together.





	1. Inciting Dramatic Change

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything for DWP before but I LOVE this pairing, they are my loves. Please tell me what sucks and what doesnt s I can write better! I'm sorry I know nothing about

Miranda stood straight in the elevator, a scowl already plastered across her face. Of course some idiot had decided it was acceptable misplace the package she had ordered for her girl birthday, and now it was going to be late, if they found it at all. Today was already a shit show and she hadn’t even had her first coffee yet. She could feel the regular pulse of a stress headache pushing to the front of her skull.  
As the doors opened she strode forward, watching her underlings scrambling around her. The sight brought a little curved smirk to her face, though it was not enough to eradicate her foul mood. She tossed her jacket onto Andreas desk without so much of a glance in her direction.  
Andrea stood quickly, following her boss into her office, setting Miranda’s coffee on her desk She stood in the corner, her notebook and pen at the ready for the onslaught of information about to be thrown her way.  
Miranda sat at her desk, searching through her papers as she spoke.  
“I need the set of Hermes scarves that we’re using for tomorrow’s shoot before noon, there is a collection of purses from Prada and tell Nigel that I want a run through at 9:15 am and not a minute later.”  
Miranda looked up at her assistant and paused.  
“Andrea, what on earth are you wearing?”  
Andrea glanced down at the clothing she wore. She thought she hadn’t done so badly, sure her slacks were worn and her blouse a little wrinkled but she was sure she had seen something similar in one of the magazines Caroline and Cassidy had forced into her hands. After Miranda’s last complaint about her wardrobe she had consulted the twins, hoping they could help. She thought she had learned well, but her effort did not stop Miranda.  
“I took a big risk hiring you, you know! The smart, fat girl, but if you wish to stay in my employ you need to get yourself together. I can’t have you embarrassing the magazine, or embarrassing me.” Miranda snapped, a look of utter disgust crossing her face as she eyed Andrea’s clothing.  
Andy felt the tears welling in her eyes, and couldn’t bring herself to stop them. Miranda was disgusted and embarrassed, by her. She looked down at her feet in shame. Unable to contain her pain.  
Andy had seen that disgusted look directed at many people, most of all Irv and Stephen. Never, not once had it been directed at her. She had almost truly believed that Miranda might return her feelings, even the twins had encouraged the possibility. Of course that had been foolish thinking on her part. How could someone as perfect as Miranda feel anything like that for her when she was such an embarrassment. Her heart ached.  
“That’s all.”  
Miranda looked down at her work and as Andrea left she swore she heard a small whimper from the girl. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but inside she felt a little regret that she let her temper get a hold of her tongue, but it did not bother her enough to apologise. It was best that there was a healthy distance between them, regardless of how it made either of them feel.  
Andy sat quickly at her desk, making the appropriate calls for Miranda, but really her mind was focused on the beautiful woman sitting a few feet away from her and the ache in her heart.  
She wondered if Miranda thought anymore of her or if a big fat disappointment was all that she saw. She had been working so hard to make Miranda proud of her, proud to be seen with her, but nothing she did was ever good enough. Her tears threatened to fall again, she stood quickly, knocking over some papers.  
She knelt to pick them up, vision blurring from her unshed tears.  
“Hey, did you need a hand there?”  
Andy looked up at to see Serena giving her a concerned look. A tear traced down her cheek.  
“Oh querida! Are you alright?”  
Serena exclaimed, pulling Andy up off the floor into her arms in a tight hug.  
Andy stood stiffly until she felt the gentle circles Serena massaged into her back. The floodgates broke open and Andy shook in Serena’s arms.  
“Andy, what happened?” Serena asked gently.  
Andy sighed.  
“Miranda-”  
“Oh querida, say no more. I’m sure Nigel will know what to do.”  
Andy nodded numbly, and let Serena rest her hand on the small of her back and guide her to the closet.  
Miranda looked up from her work, and saw Serena’s hand sitting comfortably on her Andrea’s lower back. Something sharp prickled uncomfortably in the back of her mind, her own palms itching. Miranda scowled and forced her eyes back down to the pages open on her desk. Her eyes scanned the words in front of her but her mind was still hovering around that uncomfortable feeling.  
Why did she care? The people her second assistant fraternized with should not be her concern. It wasn’t supposed to matter. Yet it still did. Miranda huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and grumbled her annoyance at this new developpement. Her mood sunk further as she realized how impossible it all was. This was going to be a long week.


	2. Phase 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly got ideas for this flowing a mile a minute. This whole story randomly came to me one day and I already have the ending written, I just have to write the middle now

“She said what?!”  
Andy stood quietly next to Serena in the closet, Nigel stood across from them, various colourful clothes draped on hangers were clutched in his hands as he crossed his arms at her.  
“I’d rather not repeat it again.” Andy sighed, wishing she’d simply shrink into the floor and disappear.  
“Oh, Six. You know she couldn’t possibly mean that. You have to know how much she cares for you. She’s probably in a foul mood because the mess with the twins birthday present, you know how she gets.” Nigel exclaimed, mentally smacking Miranda over the head for being so, so Miranda.  
“I guess. She seemed pretty serious though Nige.” Andy admitted.  
“Well, we just have to prove her wrong, querida. We all know how beautiful you are, we just have to show her.” Serena said, locking eyes with Nigel, praying he’d catch her drift.  
Nigel grinned.  
“I do love a good old fashioned makeover.”  
Andy looked between the two of them.  
“You’d do that for me? You guys are the best!” She exclaimed wrapping her arms around Nigel, nearly knocking him over in the process.  
“Of course! Miranda won’t know what hit her!” Nigel said with a smirk.  
Both Serena and Nigel began perusing through the racks of the closet, piling various items into Andy’s outstretched arms. After pairing a few pieces together, the shooed her into a closed corner to try it on.  
“Nigel, what is up with Miranda? Everyone can see she is all over that girl!” Serena whispered to Nigel, hoping Andy wouldn’t hear.  
“Everyone except her,” Nigel muttered.  
Emily burst into the closet with a stormy expression on her face.  
“Are all of you hiding in here from Miranda too?” She grumbled, “She is in full Dragon Mode and I am losing my patience.”  
“Nigel and I were just discussing it. We all know the only thing that gets her out of these moods is-”  
“Andy.” They all spoke, shaking their heads in unison.  
“But she’s so angry today she’s even lashing out at Six, and Six can’t keep Miranda together if she can’t keep herself together.” Nigel grumbled.  
Emily nodded.   
“Plus we know Andy is totally all head over heels on the Ice Queen, but feels so hurt and unworthy that she won’t try anything.” Serena said.  
Andy appeared in front of them, tight black slacks, high waisted, with a loose blouse in various shades of green, bringing out the green in her eyes. The heels she wore really slimmed her out, and the neckline of the blouse was low enough to tease at Andy’s cleavage.  
“Is this okay?” Andy mumbled, doing a quick turn in front of her coworkers.  
“Six, you look amazing.” Nigel assured her. Andy nodded in response before heading back into her corner to change again.  
“There has to be a way that we can get Miranda, it realize her feelings and instigate, something!” Emily whined.  
“I don’t know how much longer I can deal with their gooey lovey dovey glances back and forth across the office. Honestly it’s ridiculous!”  
Serena bit her lip, and Nigel began to pace a little bit before they all startled at a shout from Miranda’s office.  
“Emily! Where is my Andrea, I need her to take these proofs back to the art department right away, they are absolutely dreadful!”  
“Just when I thought she couldn’t be even more of a bitc-” Emily started.  
“Wait did you hear that?” Nigel said excitedly.  
“I’m pretty sure the whole building heard it Nige, she isn’t exactly subtle.” Emily snapped.  
Andy approached the group again, this time in a tight dress hugging her gorgeous curves, and cute ankle boots, a leather jacket slung over her shoulder.  
“You look beautiful Andy, that one is my favourite so far.” Serena said with a smile.  
Andy smiled back shyley before heading back to her corner once again.  
“No, Em. What did she say exactly?” Nigel insisted.  
“Emily, where is Andrea I need her to-” Emily spoke before pausing.  
“No! She said Emily, where is MY Andrea.” She corrected, as the realization hit her.   
“Goodness, Nigel you are brilliant!” Serena exclaimed.  
Nigel smirked, he knew Miranda too well.  
“She is so possessive over Six, but she doesn’t realize because everyone knows not to flirt or pursue her. Miranda’s somehow made it clear to everyone but herself, that Six is hers.” Nigel said carefully.  
Emily nodded enthusiastically.   
“Remember when the delivery guy who brought the jackets from Hilfiger barely flirted with Andy, but Miranda saw and she got him banned from the building?”  
Serena sighed, “I felt bad for that poor boy.”  
“But what if we do a similar thing? One of us can flirt or make it seem like we’re interested in Andy to tug on the sleeping Dragon’s tail.” Emily said with chuckle.  
They all looked at each other.  
“Well obviously I can’t, that wouldn’t make any sense.” Nigel said.  
Serena and Emily eyed each other. Both of them unsure how they wanted to play it. Nigel rolled his eyes at the awkward tension between them.  
“Serena was the one who comforted Six when she cried, and I’m sure she saw it, otherwise her mood wouldn’t have gotten so much worse. I think Serena should do it.” He said firmly.   
Both women nodded their agreement.  
Nigel grinned, “Alright, so here’s how we do it.”

The three friends, decided to meet after the work day was over for some drinks to talk it all over. There were three phases to their plan. The first, which had been accomplished that day, had been to equip Andy with some hot outfits. They must have spent hours in their, all taking turns keeping up with the regular work routine, while the others stayed behind to help Andy.  
Nigel had to admit, it was a success. The girl was gorgeous, and he knew exactly what sort of stuff Miranda liked, and knew exactly how to play up on Miranda’s weaknesses. That meant tight fabric around the hips and waist to show off her curves and lower necklines than Andy was used to, to show off the gorgeous bust Miranda obviously loved so much.  
They knew that alone would be a big part of getting Miranda to wake up o what was in front of her. The next phase would begin early morning before Miranda arrived. Andy would be meeting with one of the model’s hair stylists and Serena to spruce up her hair and makeup looks. Then phase three would begin the minute Miranda arrived, and that would be Serena making ver obvious moves on Andy, in the hopes of dragging the dragon out of her den.   
They decided that for sure, they could not tell Andy, or anyone else. Otherwise it wouldn’t come across as authentic. They needed the awkward innocence in Andy to come out a bit for this to work. Then hopefully when the dragon showed itself, their dragon tamer would get some guts and seal the deal.   
The three of them sat in the corner of a dark club, holding their drinks up to toast.  
“A toast to the lovely soon to be couple we are doing this for, hopefully they’ll get their heads out of their asses and see whats in front of them!” Emily slurred a little.  
Serena giggled, nodding at the Brit before clanking their glasses together.  
“What have I gotten myself into.” Nigel said with a chuckle, before joining in with his very drunk coworkers. He really hoped they could pull this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, I know there was a ridiculous amount of dialogue and not very much Miranda/Andy action. Don't worry, it's coming.


	3. Phase 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think there might be two or three chapters after this? Maybe more? im not sure yet. Let me know whether you think I should make this longer or shorter!

Andy stood uncertain in front of her bathroom mirror. The outfit she wore, hand picked by Nigel, was different from what she’d usually wear. He had assured her that they would transition slowly into the newer outfits so she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. He had winked at her.  
“Miranda will love it Six, wear it tomorrow, you’ll see.”  
She trusted Nigel, he knew Miranda well and everyone knew he had amazing taste.  
She had texted the twins to tell them what was going on, and they promised to keep her updated if their mother mentioned her in any way.   
Serena was meeting her soon with one of Runways hair stylists. They were going to do whatever they deemed better for her hair and Serena was going to teach her how to properly apply makeup.   
Andy was nervous, but also very excited. She was going to prove to Miranda that she wasn’t just the smart fat girl. She was more.  
She nodded enthusiastically at her reflection before grabbing her purse and keys and heading down from her apartment to catch a cab. No use dragging all of Nigels beautiful clothes through the subway.

Serena greeted Andy as she exited the elevator, excitedly kissing her cheek.  
“Oh querida, you look incredible! Come, Nigel sent one of the best hair stylists to work on you!”  
Andy couldn’t help but smile along with Serena’s excitement.   
Serena took her hand guiding her through the closet to a makeshift studio they set up for the second phase of their plan.   
A thin gentleman with curled blond hair greeted them, shaking Andy’s hand gently.  
“Hello, you must be Andy, I’m Chris, Nigel has told me a lot about you,” he paused, a thoughtful look crossed his face. “I think I know exactly what we want to do!”   
Andy smiled at him and Serena nodded at her encouragingly. She followed Chris towards a sink, and her heart slowed significantly as the warm water and Chris began to massage her scalp.   
She could hear Chris talking to her, she nodded along to whatever he was saying, but all she could think about was Miranda, and the look of approval she hoped to see on her face today.   
As Chris wrapped a towel around her head and shoulders and guided her over to a chair, her heart fluttered excitedly.   
“Alright Andy, so all we’re going to do today is trim up your ends and your bang, and fill in some layers around the front and maybe some at the back. Sound okay?” Chris asked.  
Andy nodded and she sat staring at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. And then her hair began to fall to the floor. She felt a lot like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon, and she hoped Miranda would agree. She wanted to make all of her friends proud, she refused to be an embarrassment any longer.  
“Now, that I'm done with the cut, I’m going to massage some of this deep conditioning cream into your hair, it’ll soften it up and give you some shine. And a bonus, it smells really good.” Chris said with a chuckle. “Then all we’re gonna do is blow dry and style and you’ll be in Serena’s capable hands.”  
Andy had to agree that the cream did smell really good, she couldn’t quite place what it was, but she loved the freshness of it.  
As her hair was dried and styled she watched her appearance transform in the mirror in front of her.   
“You’re done!” Chris exclaimed suddenly, unbuttoning the cape he had wrapped around her front.   
Andy stared at her reflection in awe, before reaching up to run a hand through her hair.   
“Wow, its amazing!” Andy breathed.  
Chris took a couple of bottles off the stool next to him, put them in a bag and handed them to her.  
“These are the shampoos and conditioners I used along with the deep conditioning cream, the instructions are on the boxes.”   
Andy smiled brightly at him.  
“Thank you so much!”   
Chris couldn’t help but smile wider. Nigel was definitely right about one thing, that girl was one of a kind.   
Serena guided Andy to another set up with a smaller mirror, and various bottles and cases of makeup.  
“Alright querida, I’m just going to teach you some simple stuff, nothing too complicated just to play up your already beautiful face.” Serena assured her.   
Andy nodded, smiling gently.  
“Thank you so much Serena, honestly this means the world to me.”   
“Of course! We all just want you to be happy.”   
So Andy sat and listened, watching as Serena explained how to apply the lightest amount of eyeshadow to make her eyes pop, how to match colours to her outfit, and which colours to avoid. Then how to do quick and easy eyeliner and mascara, and then picking a lipstick colour.   
When Andy looked in the mirror after attempting to copy Serena’s smooth motions on her own face, she barely recognized herself.  
“Wow.” Andy whispered.  
“You’re a natural, Andy. You look incredible!” Serena cooed.   
Andy could only sit and stare. This was unbelievable. 

She couldn’t help but fidget with the hem of her blouse as she sat at her desk, waiting for the familiar sound of the elevator to announce Miranda’s arrival.   
Emily sat impatiently, hoping their hard work would pay off, and Serena and Nigel stood off to the side. All of them hoping to catch a glimpse of Miranda’s reaction.  
The telltale sound of the elevator reaching their floor startled Andy out of her reverie as she steeled herself for Miranda’s possible disapproval. Coffee in one had and notebook in the other she waited for her boss to pass her desk.  
Miranda crossed the floor towards her office. Something seemed different, she couldn’t put her finger on it. Seeing so many of her employees standing in the wings put a slight frown on her face, what was happening?  
She tossed her coat onto Andrea’s desk, before stalking off towards her office. Andy stood quickly following her boss. Miranda sat and stared eyes slightly aghast as Andrea leaned forward to place the coffee on her desk, showing off the soft curve of her breast in front of Miranda’s lingering gaze.   
Miranda slowly licker her lips, before letting her eyes wander up Andrea’s figure. Her curves on display in the slim black slacks and soft purple blouse. Her eyes met Andrea’s anxious ones. And Andy swore she thought she saw a flicker of something she never thought she would see; desire.  
Miranda couldn’t speak, all she did was give a firm nod of acceptance before directing Andrea on the tasks of the day.  
“That’s all.” She barely managed to choke out, wondering what her Andrea’s hair would feel like between her fingers.   
Andrea turned slowly and left her office. Miranda sighed deeply, what the hell was wrong with her? She was not some teenage boy, she had to get herself together. Andrea’s entrance into her office and triggered a reaction deep in a place she had long forgotten, she had unconsciously clenched her thighs together to keep herself together.   
She was being ridiculous, and she knew it. But she couldn’t help but let her mind drift and think only of her Andrea, and what she wished could be.

Nigel turned to Serena, eyes wide.   
“You saw that right?”  
Serena nodded excitedly as Emily approached them.   
“My god those bedroom eyes!” Emily exclaimed under her breath. “I thought Miranda might take her right there!”   
Nigel grinned.   
“Now for Phase 3.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to let me know whether you think I should draw this out or make it quick and snappy in the comments!


	4. Phase 3: Waking the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm trying to draw it out like ya'll asked and I also tried to make this chapter longer. I hope it's okay, as always let me know what you think!

Andy sat quietly at her desk, unsure of how to feel about what had transpired between her and Miranda. Part of her desperately wanted to believe that the look she had seen, that pure desire had really been there and had really been meant for her. But really she knew that couldn’t be possible. Miranda hadn’t said a word. She knew very well that Miranda didn’t often speak with words, it was always looks, or expressions or body language, and Andy knew she could read her well. But this was something she wanted to hear from Miranda’s mouth, she wanted more than to have to guess. Especially if that could lead to utter chaos in their relationship if she read Miranda wrong. Though she did greatly enjoy the image she now had in her mind of Miranda looking at her, like she was really something.  
“So querida, how did it go?”   
Andy had not heard Serena approach, she stood to her left, a hopeful smile on her face.  
“Well, I think?” Andy said with a shrug. “She didn’t yell at me, so that’s a win I guess right?”  
Serena shook her head slowly.  
“Why do you let her get under your skin like that? She is only one woman, and there are so many men, AND women who would be more than happy to have you.”  
Andy blushed.  
“I don’t like her like-”  
“Andy, you can’t lie to me, I’m your friend. We all know how you feel about her. She is quite beautiful and creative in her way, you have good taste.” Serena said with a wink.  
“Just remember that there are many fish in the sea.”  
Andy bit her lip, looking at her hands before speaking quietly again.  
“I think she might be the only fish for me Serena.”  
Serena smiled knowingly as Andy continued.  
“I’m surrounded by so many beautiful models, dressed in beautiful clothing all day long and yet somehow my eye is only ever drawn to her. Like I’m some Moby Dick, desperate to get this one whale. She’s just so incredible, I can’t imagine ever feeling this way for anyone else. I dated Nate for almost two years and never felt nearly as strongly for him. She’s just, my everything, and I want her to see me. Like really see me, ya know?”  
Serena rested a hand on Andy’s shoulder in support, nodding as she thought over Andy’s words.  
“I understand, but you can’t sell yourself so short, you are a very beautiful girl, Miranda sees you. She just doesn’t know how to tell you yet.” She assured her.  
Andy sighed.  
“I hope so.”

Miranda glanced across the office at Andrea’s desk. There she sat while Serena, had her hands all over her. Her eyes glistening with emotion. Miranda wondered what they were talking about. Was she upset, had Serena hurt her! She’d kill that woman for going anywhere near her Andrea in the first place, how dare she. She fumed, desperately trying to zap Serena with her cold laser stare.   
Serena either didn’t notice or didn’t care, she threw her head back, laughing at something Andrea had said, before resting her hand on Andrea’s forearm. Like she owned her.  
Miranda didn’t even notice Nigel enter her office. He stood beside her for a moment before following her gaze to where she looked, and smirked.  
“Looks like our little Six is all grown up and ready to leave the nest.” Nigel sighed.  
Miranda turned to glare at him.  
“What are you talking about, Nigel?”  
Nigel flitted around her like a proud peacock preening his feathers.  
“Well you know she isn’t going to stay with you forever Miranda, eventually she’ll have to move on to find greener pastures, she can’t stay with Mama bird forever, can she?” He joked. Miranda growled under her breath, and Nigel prayed she’d go after Serena and not him.  
“Spit it out Nigel, what on earth are you talking about?”  
“You’ve seen her with Serena.” He replied gently, turning her head back over to where the two of them still spoke, Serena now leaning over Andrea’s desk, as they laughed.  
Miranda scowled.  
“So what?”  
“Looks like you’ve got some competition.” Nigel whispered lightly.  
She turned to him, eyes the iciest he’d ever seen.  
“Nigel, we are friends, but you better back out of what does not concern you.” She hissed.  
Nigel did his best to glare back.  
“Six is a close friend, that makes it my business. She cares for you Miranda, more than you could possibly know, and everyone with eyes can see you care for her too.”  
Miranda pursed her lips and crossed her arms defensively in response.  
“Everyone can see but her.” He whispered softer.  
Her eyes widened slightly,  
“No, that’s not possible, how can she not see-”  
“You push her away! Every time she gets close, or you have a bad day you push her aside. You should have seen her after what you said to her yesterday. Who is she going to go to, when you’re the one breaking her apart, and Serena’s the one left to pick up the pieces.” Nigel said, sure it was half a lie, but she didn’t need to know that. He had to get it through her head. They both needed each other.  
“She can’t leave.” Miranda whispered, her eyes empty, “She can’t leave me.”  
“Believe me, Miranda, that is the last thing she wants to do.”  
She leaned forward, removing her glasses from her nose and place them on her head, before pinching the bridge of her nose.  
Andrea was at her side in an instant.  
“Miranda, are you alright, did you need anything?”  
Nigel smiled, as Miranda looked up at her beautiful doe eyed assistant.  
“No Andrea, I’m alright, thank you.”  
Andrea glanced up at Nigel for confirmation, he nodded. She mouthed a thank you at him before turning back to her desk, back to Serena.  
Miranda turned to Nigel once Andrea had sat back at her desk.  
“What do I do?”  
Nigel rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly,  
“Go get her.”

Andy laughed again for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the last hour. Having Serena around really made the whole thing with Miranda a lot easier. She wasn’t afraid to say what was on her mind. Andy was careful to continue to keep an eye on Miranda, watching for any signs of a stress headache, at which she would need to get her a coffee and Aspirin as soon as possible unless she wanted Miranda to fire half the magazine.  
As Nigel left Miranda’s office and gave a thumbs up to Serena, she wondered what they had been talking about. Was Miranda alright? Was something wrong with the twins? They had been in there with the door closed for over an hour, something was off and she knew it.  
Her heart filled with dread immediately.  
“Andrea, could you come here please.”  
Miranda never said please, not to her or anybody. Something had to be wrong.  
Andy rushed into the office and began to speak even before Miranda looked up at her.  
“Are the twins okay?”  
Miranda looked up quickly, a slight sparkle in her eyes when she saw the pure concern on Andrea’s face, for her girls.  
“No Andrea, the girls are fine. I wanted to speak with you. Please close the door.”  
Andy’s stomach dropped, was she being fired? Had she done something? Tears welled in her eyes as she turned from closing the door behind her. Miranda’s smile faded as she saw the tears in her assistants eyes.  
“Dear Andrea, why are you crying?”  
The tears began to fall as Andy tried to speak.  
“Please don’t fire me Miranda, I don’t want to go. I know you’re disappointed, but I can do better.”  
Miranda stood slowly from her chair, and walked around the desk to her shaking Andrea. She felt so dismayed, did Andrea really think that was how she felt.   
Andy took Miranda’s silence as the cue to keep talking.  
“Please don’t send me away, I swear I can do better. I know you think I’m an embarrassment but really I can do better, I can fix it.” Andrea blubbered on, as she looked down at the floor.  
Miranda gently brushed the tears from Andreas cheeks, cupping her stained face in her hands.  
“Oh my beautiful Andrea. I could never send you away.” Miranda whispered.  
Andy looked back up at her, her big doe eyes melting Miranda right to her core.  
“You aren’t firing me?” Andy whimpered.  
Miranda sighed, before pulling Andrea into her arms, rubbing circles into her back with one hand and running her other hand through her hair.  
Andy relaxed into Miranda’s arms, letting herself drown in Miranda’s perfume, hiding her face in the crook of Miranda’s neck.  
“I wanted to apologise, for what I said to you yesterday.”  
Andy sighed in relief, wrapping her arms tightly around Miranda’s waist, not ready to let go of her yet.  
“I didn’t mean a single word of it, I was just so angry and I needed someone to yell at. I could never fire you, I don’t know what I would do here without you.” Miranda whispered, trying to pull Andrea even closer.  
“You aren’t ashamed of me?” Andy asked.  
Miranda pulled away to look Andrea in the eyes, but both women immediately missed the others warmth and comfort.  
“I could never be ashamed of you, you silly girl.”  
Miranda’s stomach dropped. Nigel was right. She pushed Andrea away, she didn’t deserve her. She saw all the pain in Andrea’s eyes and felt sick. She had caused that. All the anguish in her beautiful face was because of her and her stupidity.   
Maybe Andrea would be better off with Serena, someone young and beautiful and warm. Not an Ice Queen, or a Dragon. Not a lonely old woman.  
“I hope you can forgive me.” Miranda whispered, brushing a lock of Andreas hair behind her ear.  
“Of course Miranda, always.” Andy said, as her heart slowed. They were okay, she didn’t have to go, Miranda was alright, the twins were alright. Everything was okay.  
Miranda smiled sadly, her heart aching at what she knew she had to do. To save the beautiful girl, she loved so much. As Andrea leaned her face in slowly closer, Miranda stepped back, a forced smile on her face.  
“That’s all.”  
Andy swallowed her disappointment, before nodding and leaving Miranda’s office.   
Miranda closed the door behind, before her tears burst out of her.  
The thought of anyone but her having Andrea, holding her, kissing her, made her sick and heart broken and so incredibly angry. At herself, at Serena, at Nigel for even suggesting it could possibly work. She was so sad and angry she shook violently, as more tears fell down her face. It was so unfair, and completely her fault.   
Everyone always left her, her family and friends, Greg and then Stephen. No one could ever stick around, and it was always her fault. And it hurt like hell.

Nigel walked back over to Miranda’s office to see how everything had gone, but as he saw Andy’s face and the office door closed, he knew something had happened, something was wrong.  
He knocked gently on the door before opening.  
“What!” Miranda snapped cooly.  
Nigel swallowed, before stepping into the office.  
“I just wanted to erh, check to see if you had finished looking over the proof edits.” Nigel said quickly, forcing a smile.  
“I’ll get to them, when I get to them and will let you know.”   
Nigel nodded, waiting for any clue of what had gone down.  
“Is there anything else?” Miranda asked dismissively.  
Nigel practically jumped away from where he stood.   
“Nothing at all Miranda.”  
Miranda looked up at him, waiting. He didn’t move from the doorway.  
“You can go.” Miranda said, shooing him away with her hand.  
Nigel turned and closed the door behind him before catching Emily and Serena’s eyes, giving them a worried look, tugging at the collar of his shirt.  
The Dragon had awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes where this is going and how it's all happening as always let me know what you like, what you don't. Your comments and kudos give me the drive to keep writing :)


	5. Phase 3: Eeny Meeny Miney Moe, Catch a Dragon By the Toe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Andy is just too cute to handle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, hope you like it!

Nigel, Emily and Serena sat unusually quiet at their regular table in the crowded nightclub. They had hoped to be celebrating by now, but Miranda seemed to be persistent in her stubborn and foolish endeavor to make herself (and everyone around her) absolutely miserable.  
Emily groaned, pulling at her hair.  
“How can Miranda be this DENSE!”   
Serena and Nigel only nodded.  
They had no idea how the hell they were really going to pull this off, but hey were in way too deep to give up now. Andy and Miranda’s happiness was on the line, (as well as the happiness of everyone in the vicinity of the Miranda Priestly assuming Andy ever attempted to date anyone else.  
Serena sighed.  
“I’ve been trying to chat Andy up everytime Miranda’s door is open but the minute she sees me she shuts the door, I’m worried if I keep this up and Miranda doesn’t come after Andy, Andy might try to ask me out or something.”  
Emily narrowed her eyes slightly, and Nigel just chuckled.  
“No need to plan Six’s murder Em, she is ALL over La Priestly.” He assured her.  
Em rolled her eyes, and downed her drink, before standing quickly.  
“I’m off to get another drink.”   
Nigel nodded at her, letting his gaze cross the dance floor, watching the sea of drunken bodies, pressed closely together. He paused, maybe this was good.  
Emily sat down next to them loudly, placing a tray of drinks onto their table.  
“I thought we should drink our failure away.” She said with a smirk.  
Nigel shook his head, as Serena reached for one of the drinks at the center of the table.  
“We should invite Six to one of our little get togethers.” He said with a wink.  
“Nigel, that would be a horrible idea, you know she cannot hold her booze.” Emily said with a laugh as she downed a second drink.  
Serena caught Nigels eye.  
“Maybe that could work in our favour..” She said slowly.  
Nigel grinned mischievously.  
“It will if we invite La Priestly.”  
Emily’s eyes widened with a mix of horror and panic.  
“Nigel are you crazy?! Are you trying to get us fired!”  
“No I’m trying to get Priestly LAID. If we do nothing, nobody will be safe from the wrath of a lovesick Miranda Priestly, not when she’s on the warpath.”  
Serena nodded in agreement, reaching for Emily’s hand across the table.  
“Emily, this might actually work. If we get Andy drunk enough before Miranda arrives, we won’t have to do anything. You remember what she was like last time Andy came out with us.”  
Emily laughed to herself at the memory. Andy had been ridiculously drunk. Drunk enough to belt out a interesting, though not totally awful rendition of Whitney Houston’s, I Have Nothing, which she had to admit, had been hilarious and very entertaining. She’d even had the guts to dedicate it to “Mira” after she had finished. They all assumed she had meant to say “Miranda” but tripped off of the stage and into a security mans arms before they could get to her.  
It had been an entertaining night, but she could not imagine it being anything but stressful if Miranda was going to be there.  
“What makes you think Andy will go for this.” Emily said finally.  
Nigel smirked.  
“What makes you think we’ll give her a choice?”  
Emily nodded.  
“Fine, but you get to deal with La Priestly, I’ll take care of Andy.”  
“Fine.” Nigel grinned wider as Serena laughed.  
This could be fun.

Andy looked at her reflection in the mirror. Wearing all this different stuff, and seeing her reflection was still taking some getting used to, but she couldn’t wear any of her old stuff. Not when she was supposed to be going out clubbing with Serena and Emily.  
She was surprised they invited her again, even after last time. She cringed at the thought of her embarrassing fall of the karaoke stage, it was no secret she was a lightweight.  
She tugged at the hem of her black dress, nope, it was definitely going to stay that short. It was skin tight, ending a few inches above the knee, halter neck with a sweetheart bust and ridiculously low back. Black and lacy, just like most of the thinks Nigel seemed to like to give her.   
She wondered if he had a preference of such things.  
Andy shook her head at herself, smoothing out her dress once more before draping a leather jacket over her shoulders and pulling on her heels. She hoped she wasn’t over dressed.  
She heard a firm knock on her apartment door, pulling it open it revealed a very smiley Serena and a fidgeting Emily.  
“Hey guys, does this look okay?” Andy asked meekly.  
“Yeah, Andy. You look fine, come on let’s go.”   
Emily dragged her out the door, barely giving her a chance to lock it behind her, before dragging her to the elevator.  
“What’s the rush Em?” Andy questioned.  
Before Emily could say anything, Serena interrupted.  
“Oh ignore her Andy, she’s been jittering all day. Not enough cheese cubes I think.” She joked, elbowing Emily gently in the ribs.  
Emily rolled her eyes at her, grabbing them both and dragging them out of the elevator.  
They had to get Andy to the club, and get her drunk before Nigel shows up with Miranda. Otherwise they were all done for.  
After hailing a taxi, they were in front of the club in less than ten minutes, and inside in less than fifteen.  
Andy stood awkwardly next to Serena, as she watched the people on the dance floor. Emily was suddenly standing in front of her with three rows of shots.  
“Come on guys, lets do this.”  
Putting them down on their usual table, they had been sitting at a few nights before. All three women got ready to drink all together.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea Em? I don’t think you want a repeat of last time.”  
Emily laughed, flicking her hand,  
“Don’t worry about it Andy, just let loose. It’ll be fun.”  
Andy smiled slightly, unsure. Serena winked at her, before tipping her head back and swallowing. Andy took a breath, and shrugged to herself. Might as well get it over with.  
Tipping her head back she down her own row of shots one by one, as she placed the last glass down on the table, she felt the world around her spinning.  
Serena and Emily, looked at each other and smiled triumphantly.   
Now all they need was Miranda.

Miranda sat in her office, look over the latest version of the book. So far she had to say she wasn’t quite pleased, but she wasn’t angry either. The day had been rather long and she just wanted to go home and relax. Andrea was not delivering the book tonight, so Miranda decided to stay at the office to wait for it. If she was being honest she was disappointed that she wouldn’t be seeing Andrea. She missed the girl, even though she spent her days sat a few feet away from her, she still missed her. How that made any sense she would never know.  
Miranda huffed, pulling her glasses off her nose and placing them on the desk in front of her, pinching the bridge of her nose. She obviously wasn’t going to get anything done now.  
“Oh! Miranda, I was hoping you’d still be here.”  
Miranda hummed her indifference.  
Nigel sighed before stepping into the office.  
“Did you have any plans tonight?”  
Miranda pursed her lips before glaring up at him.  
“Do I look like I have any plans?”  
“No I suppose not, not even anything with the girls?”  
Miranda quirked an eyebrow, since when has Nigel cared about her social life, or her family life, her children?  
“The twins are at their fathers for the weekend.” She hissed, looking back down at the book and flipping to the next page.  
Nigel took a deep breath, she was not in a good mood. He hoped he could pull this off.   
“Well if you don’t have any plans, would you be interested in maybe going out for drinks with me? Just the usual place?” Nigel asked, smiling widely as she seemed to actually consider it. She cocked her head to the side, pursing her lips again.  
Miranda sighed in defeat, she supposed there was no reason she couldn’t go out with Nigel, he was her friend after all, and they hadn’t spoken as friends in a while.  
“I suppose that would be acceptable.” She murmured.  
Nigel nodded enthusiastically.  
“Alright, would you like me to call Roy for you? Did you want a change of clothes or anything?”  
Miranda looked up at Nigel with an odd expression on her face.  
“Nigel, we are friends, work hours are over. I don’t expect you to fawn over me like one of my assistants.” Miranda drawled, “Wait for me for a moment and we can have Roy drive the both of us.”  
Nigel smirked, “Alright Miranda.”  
He turned on his heel, and left her to ready herself.  
Miranda closed the book on her desk, before grabbing a change of clothes from a set of drawers behind her and heading to her private bathroom.  
After dressing herself, she watched her expression in the mirror as she touched up her makeup. It had been a while since she had gone out. She wasn’t sure if she still knew how to be in such a casual environment in the public eye. She would have to be wary.  
Miranda observed her outfit choice.  
A dark pair of tight jeans, black heels, and a burgundy off the shoulder shirt. She nodded at her reflection before grabbing a blazer and meeting Nigel in front of the Elevator.  
Nigel smirked and nodded his approval at her outfit of choice and she simply rolled her eyes at him. It felt good to be normal for a while.  
When they arrived at the club, there weren’t any camera’s or reporters waiting for her, she was normal, and invisible, just like everybody else. Nigel hooked his arm in hers and she smiled at the gesture. A gesture of friendship.  
Inside, Nigel leaned in.  
“I’ll grab you a drink and be back in a moment?”  
Miranda nodded her approval, before turning to the sea of dancers on the floor. She was about to turn in the direction Nigel had gone when her eyes were captured by a familiar figure. Standing off slightly to the side at the edge of the group, in a stunning little black dress was her Andrea. Miranda smiled as she watched her swaying her hips to the music, she made to approach her when her smile was stolen of her face.  
A young man, approached Andrea, leaning in close to speak to her, she smiled at him and he rested a hand on her waist.  
No this would not do at all. Miranda scowled.

Nigel sat down next to Emily and Serena, who were already watching the scene unfold before them.  
“What did I miss?” Nigel hissed quietly, pushing more drinks to other women across the table.  
Emily laughed.  
“Andy is drunk beyond belief and some guy just started to flirt with her.”  
Nigel nodded enthusiastically.  
“Miranda see yet?”  
Serena pointed across the floor.  
“She’s approaching her now.”  
Nigel and Emily grinned.  
That poor boy would not know what hit him.

Andy stood at the edge of the dance floor, swaying gently to the music, she didn’t want to get sucked into the crowd, but she did want to enjoy the music. She had a nice haze settled over her mind and was somewhat startled when Tom had first approached her.  
He leaned in close to ask if he could get her a drink, to tell her that she was pretty and ask for a dance. She had politely turned him down of course. But he did seem nice enough.  
So she stood, and continued to sway to the music, wondering where Emily and Serena had gone.  
Suddenly she felt something behind, something familiar setting over her sense, but something she couldn’t place. She felt soft fingers trail down from the base of her neck, slowly down her spine. She knew she should be worried at who was touching her, but she felt so safe, and it felt so familiar. She leaned back into the touch as the hand wrapped around her waist and she pressed back against a soft body. A familiar smell gently touching at her nostrils.  
Andy hummed happily.  
She tilted her head to the side as she felt Miranda’s face, nosing along her jaw.  
“Hmmmm, it’s Mira.” Andy whispered softly.  
Miranda smiled.  
“Dance with me.” Andy whispered again.  
Miranda, shook her head.  
“What about that young man you were talking to earlier? Aren’t you going to dance with him?” Miranda whispered back, her voice low and husky in Andy’s ear, but not low enough for Andy not to hear the slight sadness in the woman’s tone.  
“The guy? Oh, Tom. He asked me to dance and I said no. But he wasn’t so pretty like you.” Andy assured Miranda gently, nodding quickly, “I could never ever say no to you.”  
Andy felt Miranda’s arm tighten around her waist, pulling her closer, and knew she had said something right.  
Andy turned in her arms, to face her, and sighed as Miranda traced circles on the bare skin of her back. She felt as though her body was going to melt in Miranda’s arms.  
“Nobody’s so pretty like you.” Andy said with a sleepy smile, as she lifted her arms to wrap them around the back of Miranda’s neck, her stomach flipping with butterflies when she felt Miranda pulling her even closer.  
Miranda smirked.  
“You think I’m pretty?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.  
Andy scrunched her nose up at Miranda.  
“I KNOW you’re pretty, Mira. You’re like, the prettiest.” Andy exclaimed.  
As if Miranda didn’t already know how drop dead gorgeous she was, as if she didn’t know how crazy she drove Andy whenever she pursed her lips, or cocked her hip to the side. As if Andy could possibly look away from Miranda’s swaying hips when she walked, or think about anything other than her soft curves and breast when they were pressed up against her like this. There was just so many things for her senses to absorb and all of them were completely and utterly Miranda. But in her drunken haze, Andy couldn’t quite piece those words together to make a understandable sentence. So she stood in silence and decided to wrap herself around Miranda and never let go, and hope that she’d get the message.  
Miranda smiled at her Andrea, as her beautiful doe eyes began to droop.  
Andy lay her forehead down onto Miranda’s shoulder before tucking it in against her neck, as Miranda gently swayed them back and forth.  
The longer they stood, swaying to music that was not meant to be swayed to, Miranda felt Andrea’s body getting heavier in her arms.  
“I should take you home now, darling.” Miranda whispered.  
She felt Andrea nod gently against her neck.  
“I’ll have Roy drive you home.”  
Andrea’s eyes snapped open and Miranda felt her arms tighten around her neck.  
“Please don’t make me go.” Andy whispered.  
She didn’t want Roy to take her home, not unless Miranda was coming with her.  
Miranda felt her heart break a little at those words.  
“Aren’t you tired? You should sleep, I can get Roy to take you home.” Miranda repeated.  
Andrea made a sort of whining sound, as she pressed her face even more into Miranda’s neck and tightened her arms even more.  
“But you’re so soft, and so warm.” Miranda felt Andrea mumble against her skin.  
Miranda sighed, before unhooking Andrea from her neck and reluctantly guiding her to the door of the club. Andy immediately missed the feeling of Miranda’s arms around her.  
“Come on silly girl, let’s go home.”  
Roy pulled up in front of the club only a few seconds after they exited.  
“Roy help me get Andrea into the car will you?” Miranda asked softly.  
Andy felt Roy lift her into his arms and dip her into the car as Miranda held the door open.  
“Hello Roy!” Andy slurred a little.  
“Good Evening Miss Sachs.” Roy said with a smile.  
Andy gestured for Roy to lean in, and as he did, she whispered.  
“Don’t let her take me home Roy, I wanna stay.”  
Roy smirked a little, Nigel had texted him earlier about the situation, and he had wholeheartedly agreed to help them out. So he smiled and nodded at her.  
“Of course miss.”  
As Roy stood to round the car to the drivers side, Miranda eyed him suspiciously before sitting next to Andrea, who immediately curled up against her. Miranda wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against her chest. Andy twisted to move her face into the crook of Miranda’s neck, where she had decided was her absolute favourite place to be.  
Miranda let a hand comb through Andrea’s hair as Roy pulled away from the club.  
“Could you drive us to Andrea’s apartment Roy, I need to get her home.” Miranda said softly, as Andy pouted.  
“I’m sorry I can’t do that Ms. Priestly, I have strict orders not to take Miss Sachs home.” Roy said, a little laughter in his voice.  
Miranda raised her eyebrows.  
“Whose orders are those?” She questioned.  
“Miss Sachs of course.” Roy confirmed, smiling into the rearview mirror at Miranda.  
Miranda rolled her eyes, before pressing her lips to Andrea’s ear.  
“Were you expecting to come home with me then?” Miranda murmured.  
Andrea just hummed and nodded happily.  
Miranda smirked and looked back to Roy.  
“Straight to the townhouse then I suppose.” 

The three conspirators, toasted happily to what they hoped would finally be a happy couple. They had finally pulled it off. Roy had dropped them both off at the Townhouse and texted Nigel to tell him of their success. Of course it had to have worked.   
“I can’t believe we pulled it off.” Emily exclaimed as they laughed together.  
“Me either.” Nigel chucked. “Who knew all we needed to tame the dragon was Six’s big brown doe eyes and low alcohol tolerance.”  
They all laughed, clinking their drinks together again before ordering another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too excited, happy endings for Miranda always take a little while :P So obviously I'm gonna let you in on what happens at the town house but I guess that'll have to be next chapter, cuz I wanted to update ASAP! :)  
> Let me know what you think, I live on happy readers :)


	6. Phase 3: If She Struggles Hold Her Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I have been WAITING FOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I tried to write as fast as I could to get this out for you! I hope you love it as much as I do!

Andrea teetered unevenly on her heels like a newborn fawn, as she waited impatiently for Miranda to unlock the front door. She was completely unstable until suddenly her balance pitched her forward and she grabbed onto Miranda before she could fall.  
Miranda fumbled with her keys, her mind focused only on the feeling of her Andrea pressed against her back.  
Andy giggled, ghosting the shell of Miranda’s ear with her lips.  
“Am I distracting you, Mira?” She hummed.  
Miranda huffed and rolled her eyes as Andrea wrapped her arms tightly around her middle.  
Miranda pushed the door open and reluctantly unwrapped Andrea from her and guided her into the townhouse.   
“I’m sure I have some sleep wear you could use.” Miranda said, leaving Andrea at the base of the stairs.  
Andy pulled off her heels, stumbling around the kitchen before climbing up to the second floor after Miranda.  
As she entered Miranda’s bedroom she found a set of pyjamas laid out on the bed and made the decision that they were meant for her. She reached behind her for the zipper to her dress and pulled it only an inch or so before she got it caught on something.  
She groaned pawing at the back of her hips. Unable to loosen the fabric from the zippers hold, she reached farther, her feet tripping over themselves as she tumble backwards into Miranda’s outstretched arms.   
“You seem to keep falling into me.” Miranda chuckled.  
“For you.” Andrea replied leaning into Miranda’s warm embrace.  
“For me?” Miranda repeated confused.  
Andrea smiled brightly at her, her brown eyes twinkling.  
“I seem to keep falling FOR you.”   
Miranda blushed, before pulling away, to unfasten Andrea’s dress. She gently loosened the fabric from the zipper and unzipped it the rest of the way, then brushed her soft hair aside to unclasp the straps behind her neck.  
Andy shivered at the feeling of Miranda’s hands on her skin.   
“You get dressed and I’ll set up the guest room for you.” Miranda whispered.  
Andrea pouted at her, but removed the dress and pulled her pjs over head.  
Miranda froze for a moment watching Andrea move, staring at the expanse of pale skin before it was quickly covered again.  
“Um, guest room, right.” Miranda mumbled, rushing out of the room.  
Andy sat on the edge of Miranda’s bed, smiling softly to herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath. All of it was so warm and safe, and her nose was overwhelmed with Miranda’s smell. She couldn’t remember a time where she had felt so comfortable.  
She let herself sink into Miranda’s bed, wrapping herself in blankets and clutching Miranda’s pillow to her chest. Andy sighed happily, it was almost as good as the real thing. She snuggled deeper into the blankets and her breathing slowed as she did her best to imagine that it was really Miranda’s arms she was wrapped in.  
Miranda returned from the guest room to find her Andrea sleeping peacefully on her bed, wrapped in blankets and holding her own pillow tightly to her chest. Miranda’s heart ached happily at the sight of Andrea asleep so sweetly in her bed, and she couldn’t help but desperately wish she could crawl into bed with her. Her body felt so heavy and tired now, all she wanted to do was sleep.  
Would Andrea think she took advantage of her in some way if she slept next to her? Her own warm bed with a cuddly Andrea seemed so much nicer than the guest room. She stood quietly at the end of the bed, unsure of what she should do, when she saw Andrea’s nose scrunch as she shifted in the bed.  
“Mira,” Andrea sighed.  
Miranda smiled, as she approached Andrea’s side of the bed.  
“Yes darling.” She hummed, pulling her blankets over Andrea’s shoulders.  
“Stop thinking so loud,”  
Miranda chuckled, gently stroking across Andrea’s cheek. Andrea leaned into her touch.  
“What would you rather I do?”  
Andrea pouted gently, obviously anticipating a negative response to what she wanted so desperately to ask.  
“Hold me.”  
Miranda was taken aback by Andrea’s boldness, the alcohol she had ingested greatly affecting her filter. She couldn’t help but wonder if Andrea would be this straight forward with her affections when she were sober. If they would spend more nights like this.  
“Mira,” Andrea whined impatiently.  
Miranda couldn’t help but smile, and give into Andrea’s wishes, and her own.  
She crossed to the other side of the bed, pulled back the covers and slipped in next to Andrea. Andrea, deciding that that wasn’t quite close enough for her yet, pulled herself over to Miranda’s warm front, slinking her arms under Miranda’s shirt and around her waist, and tucking her face against Miranda’s collarbone and neck.  
Miranda felt her heart pounding out of her ribcage, and prayed silently that Andrea couldn’t hear it. As her heart slowed, she gained enough courage to wrap her arms around Andrea and pull her closer, rubbing her back in slow circles. She smiled as she swore she heard Andrea purr into the crook of her neck, and before she could stop herself she pressed a kiss to her hair. She felt Andrea smile against her skin.  
“Perfect.” She mumbled incoherently.  
They lay intertwined in bed, both enjoying the comfort of the others presence and touch.  
“Mira?” Andrea hummed softly.  
Miranda felt her body relaxing into sleep.  
“Yes darling.” She mumbled softly into her hair.  
She smiled into her sleep as she felt the soft kiss Andrea pressed to her throat.

Andy woke with the distinct feeling of being wrapped in a warm hug, and was too happy and comfortable to think about where she was or what was happening before she curled into the warmth and fell back asleep.  
When she woke for a second time, she felt significantly colder. She forced her eyes open, and as her eyes adjusted to where she was, she felt her heart stop. She was in Miranda’s house, in Miranda’s bed. Before she could think anymore, she felt a massive pounding headache take over.  
Andy groaned, curling into the pillow under her head. She felt the bed dip slightly to her left, and a gentle hand massaging through her hair, gently scratching at her scalp.  
Andy hummed happily.  
“Mira.” She sighed softly.   
Wait what? Did she just call Miranda what she thought she had? Oh she was going to be in big shit-  
“Yes darling.” Miranda responded in a soft low voice.  
Andy felt that go straight to lower below her stomach, she liked that. She liked that a lot. The Miranda Priestly, Ice Queen, Dragon, Devil in Prada, had just called her darling.  
“Is this real?” Andy mumbled.  
Miranda laughed, and Andy loved the sound, more than anything. Her new favourite music, Miranda’s laughter.  
“Of course, you silly girl.”  
Andrea’s face split into a blinding smile.  
Miranda, pulled the covers over Andrea’s shoulder.  
“I have to go into work now, but you can stay, come in whenever you’re ready. I’ve left you some Aspirin and a glass of water on the night table. Alright?”  
Andrea nodded, opening her eyes slightly to look up at Miranda, and Miranda felt her breath leave her lungs as she looked into Andrea’s eyes, and she had to look away quickly before she had to come to terms with the only emotion she saw in them. Love.  
“I lo-” Andy paused as she realized what she had been about to say, she had surprised herself even, she hadn’t even said that to Nate and really meant it as much as she did right now, for Miranda. She saw slight confusion cross Miranda’s face, and she realized she hadn’t answered.   
“Thank you, Miranda.” Andy said softly.   
Miranda smiled.  
“Mira is fine Andrea, if that’s what you want.”  
Andy responded with a puzzled expression.  
“You don’t like nicknames.”  
Miranda laughed again, and Andy hoped she would be able to make Miranda laugh much more after this.  
“I don’t really, but I’ve found that I’ve grown quite fond of you-” Miranda froze. “It,” she corrected suddenly, “I’ve grown quite fond of it.” And you, and the way you say it, Miranda thought to herself, as she hoped Andy had not heard her slip up.  
If she had, she didn’t act like it. Andrea smiled.  
“Alright.”  
Miranda smiled, and leaned in over Andrea, and kissed her forehead gently.  
“You can call me if you need.”  
And suddenly she was gone.  
Andy sighed happily, replaying the whole exchange over and over in her head, filling her stomach with an absolute overflow of butterflies. She squealed silently into the pillow, before groaning at the pain in her head. She wanted to follow Miranda to work immediately, but knew that she needed at least another hour or so to recuperate. She hoped her headache would fade quickly so she could see Miranda again.

Nigel paused outside the doorway of Miranda’s office. Miranda sat quietly at her desk, her glasses perched on her nose as she looked over her schedule for the day. He didn’t think he had ever seen her look so content and relaxed. Especially when Six wasn’t next to her.  
“Did you need something Nigel?”  
Nigel awoke from his reverie to find Miranda looking at him over her glasses.  
“Um, sort of. Not really though. It can wait, I mean-”  
Miranda rolled her eyes.  
“Spit it out Nigel.”  
“Six isn’t-”  
Miranda had to bite her lip from laughing. Of course he was still pursuing this.  
“Andrea, as I’m sure you are aware, had a bit of a rough night. She came home with me to the townhouse, and slept in the guestroom. I gave her the morning off.” Miranda spoke clearly, hoping to hide her deceit.  
Nigel nodded slowly, letting her words mull over in his head. Guestroom meant their ploy hadn’t worked the way they had hoped. Nigel quietly sighed in frustration.  
“Is that all?” Miranda said nonchalantly as she turned back to her work.  
“Yes Miranda.”  
Nigel turned, and left her office, approaching Serena and Emily who stood off to the side waiting for him.  
“So?” Emily snapped impatiently.  
Nigel sighed and shook his head.  
“Six got the guest room.”  
Serena groaned.  
“For fucks sakes, honestly? These two are impossible!” Emily exclaimed.  
Nigel looked at Serena and shrugged.  
“I guess you’ll just have to up the ante.”   
Emily scowled as Serena nodded. Their happiness depended on this working out.

Andy stepped off the elevator a little before one, a bag of Miranda’s favourite take out place in hand. She crossed the floor to Miranda’s office, gently placing the food in front of Miranda, who seemed to be in our own little world as she stared at a single photo for the soon to be newest issue of the magazine. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her lips pursed. Andy restrained herself from leaning in and kissing her.  
Andy cleared her throat gently.  
Miranda, looked up at her, eyes vacant for moment, and then she saw the happiness sparkling behind them.  
“Andrea, I wasn’t expecting you until noon.” Miranda said gently, letting her eyes rake up and down Andrea’s figure.   
Andy smiled, rolling her eyes a little. She couldn’t help but let her chest swell with love and affection. Of course Miranda’s would lose track of time.  
“It’s almost one.” Andy chuckled.  
Miranda raised her eyebrows, before checking the time on her phone.  
“So it is.” Miranda said happily. “I’m glad you seem to be feeling better.”  
Andy nodded, smiling back at her.  
Both women oblivious to the three of their coworkers standing just outside, eavesdropping of course.  
“I brought you something to eat.”  
Miranda smiled, “Thank you, but I don’t think I’ll have the time. The magazine doesn’t run itself, as you well know.”   
Andy glared a little.  
“You have to eat something, I know for a fact that you haven’t had anything but coffee today. Don’t try to lie to me.” She said firmly as Miranda attempted to interject.  
Nigel, Emily and Serena all looked at each other, unsure where the conversation was going.  
Andy raised her eyebrows pleadingly.  
“Mira, please.” She said softly.  
The three stood outside waiting for bombs to go off, Andy just used a nickname, for Miranda, in her presence. Did she have a death wish? They all looked at each other, fear and apprehension written across their faces.  
Miranda’s face softened, as she sighed, defeated.  
“Alright.”  
Andy smiled brightly, handing the bag to her. Miranda felt happiness bubbling up in her chest as Andrea smiled at her, like she was the only person in the world. She pouted slightly.  
“Sit with me?”  
Andy pulled a chair up to Miranda’s desk and nodded with a wink.  
“As if you could ever keep me away.”

Nigel and Emily looked at each other.  
“What just happened.” Serena asked.  
Nigel smirked.  
“This is the last stretch my friends. The finish line is in sight.”  
They all smiled triumphantly.  
“You know what you have to do.” Nigel nodded at Serena.  
Serena smiled, hell yeah she did.

Miranda sat in her office fuming, as she watched Serena with Andrea. HER Andrea. How dare she come anywhere near her, and how dare Andrea LET her. Her and Andrea had just had a lovely time, sitting and talking during her impromptu lunch break, and now suddenly this. Serena was there like an incessant tiger laying in wait for the perfect time to strike. This was the fifth day in a row she had been incessantly flirting with her assistant, and Miranda was having none of it. As if Andrea was suddenly interesting enough only because of her fashion makeover. Miranda huffed. She had always seen Andrea’s beauty, she didn’t need a closet of new clothes to make her see it. It had made her only shine brighter. But that hadn’t stopped Serena from swooping in, like an awful bird of prey. Andrea, her beautiful Andrea, innocent as ever, oblivious to the flirting and bedroom eyes from the brazilian woman.  
Serena stood leaning over Andreas desk, inches from her beautiful face. Smiling and laughing. How dare she! Andrea smiled brightly, that megawatt smile that Miranda loved so much. She decided she liked it a lot more when it was directed at her. She scowled, listening in on their conversation.  
“Andy, your makeup today looks incredible!” Serena cooed at Andrea.  
“Thanks Serena! I really appreciated your tips, they helped a lot!”  
“You caught on so quickly! You just missed one thing,” Serena leaned in even closer, dragged her thumb along the underneath of Andrea’s bottom lip, as she licked her own lips.  
“There you go!” Serena smiled, brushing a strand of Andrea’s hair from her face and tucking it gently behind her ear.  
Andrea blushed and smiled brightly looking down in her lap. Miranda couldn’t take it anymore, how dare she touch what didn’t belong to her. Her scowl grew across her entire face, her mouth a firm line. She had to say something.  
“Andrea, come here!” She spoke coolly.  
Andrea sat up taller in her seat, surprise and concern on her face. She hadn’t heard Miranda speak to her like that for a while. It worried her. She stood slowly and walked over to Miranda’s door, biting her lip. Her apprehension evident, Miranda felt her chest tighten at the sight. That had resembled very closely the tone she had used the day she had snapped at her and lost her temper, she hadn’t meant to repeat it.  
“Come in and close the door.” Miranda said, trying to sound gentler to relax the woman.  
When she looked up she couldn’t help but let her eyes trail up Andrea’s curved body before resting on her beautiful face, losing herself in her big brown eyes as she turned from the closed door.  
Miranda didn’t even register what she was doing until she had Andrea pinned against the wall, their bodies pressed tightly together. Aggressively pressing her lips against Andrea’s she sighed into her body, dragging her hands up her soft sides.  
“Mine.” Miranda hissed against her ear before dragging her lips down Andrea’s throat.   
“You’re. All. Mine.” Miranda said firmly, accenting each word between kisses.  
Andrea’s mind was frozen, all she could think was that those were Miranda’s lips on her face and neck. She let her hands slide up over Miranda’s hips, and extended her neck to give Miranda more to touch.   
“I don’t share.” Miranda whispered as she sucked at Andrea’s pulse point. Andrea sighed happily under Miranda’s touch.  
“Yes Mira.”  
Andrea’s voice brought Miranda back to the present, this was her Andrea, pressed against her office wall. What was she doing?! She pulled away quickly, like she was burned.  
“Andrea I’m so sor-” Miranda cut off her sentence at the sound of a whine from Andrea. Then suddenly she was being forced backwards towards her desk, as Andrea pushed their foreheads together. Miranda’s skirt was pushed up, bunching at the hips and she was pushed up onto her desk. Andrea slid her hands up into Miranda’s snowy locks pulling them even closer together as Miranda wrapped her legs around Andrea’s waist. They stood there, pressed together for a few moments, breathing heavily. Miranda smirked gently.  
“Well by all means, move at a glacial pace, you know how much that thrills-”  
Andrea was quick to press their lips together firmly before kissing Miranda gently, and slowly. Miranda let out a whimper at the softness. Andrea let her mouth kiss down Miranda’s jaw and neck, laving over her hammering pulse with her tongue before biting down. Miranda was now making incoherent sounds as Andrea’s hands dragged down the back of her neck to her chest, pulling at her breasts through her shirt. Miranda’s hips bucked against her will against Andrea and she could feel Andrea smiling against her neck.  
“I’m all yours Miranda, you never have to share.” Andrea whispered breathlessly.  
Miranda hummed happily, sliding her hands under Andrea’s shirt, and massaging the soft skin of her back.  
“All mine.” Miranda whispered again, as Andrea pulled her into her arms and pressed a gentle kiss to her nose. Miranda, was quite aroused, but she decided she would not complain, but hold onto the feeling to get back at her Andrea later, when she came to the townhouse to drop off the book. Andrea smiled brightly unaware to the evil plotting going on in her love’s brain, as Miranda burrowed her face into the crook of her neck. Andrea rubbed circles into her back and ran her fingers through the woman’s hair reassuringly.   
“All yours, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's where I was originally going to end it, but if you want more letmeknow in the comments and I'll try to keep it going for you :)


	7. If You Lover Her, Don't Let Her Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much smut, honestly, maybe a lil bit of fluff at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so there's only going to be one more chapter after this one. Also this is all gonna be a lot of smut, Idk how it's gonna go because I've never written Smut before, but I tried, and I hope you like it.

Andy could feel her heart pounding against her chest, she was so excited. She wanted to see Miranda, her Mira. She smiled to herself.  
She knew she loved Miranda more than anything, and the desire she had seen take over the editor today and excited her even more. She had counted down the minutes until she’d get to see her alone again, and now that she was standing at the front door of the townhouse, she could barely contain herself.  
She unlocked the door, and entered the house, completely at a loss for words at what she saw. She placed the book down on the kitchen counter as she followed the light of the candles, placed on every single surface except kitchen table, which was covered by a luxurious red table cloth.  
“Wow.” Andy mumbled, she didn’t hear Miranda behind her.  
“You like it darling?”   
Miranda came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her. Andy sighed as Miranda’s hands traced over her hips and up her abdomen, stopping at her breasts. She palmed them through Andrea’s dress, and nudged at her jaw, encouraging her to give her more reach of her neck. Andy hummed as she felt Miranda’s soft lips and tongue exploring her neck, behind her ear then down to her collarbone.  
Then suddenly she pulled away, Andrea whined.  
“I thought maybe we could have dinner?” Miranda asked softly as she appeared in front of Andrea, wrapped in a very soft blue robe. Her eyes sparkled brightly, hopeful.  
“Oh, Mira this is absolutely beautiful, but I ate already while I was waiting for the book, I’m so sorry.” Andy said quietly, looking down at the floor  
She heard Miranda chuckle, and she looked up at the playful expression she saw in her eyes.  
“I was hoping we’d get to skip straight to dessert.” She replied, her voice low and husky as she looked Andrea up and down.  
Before Andy could question what she meant, Miranda’s lips were soft and insistent against hers, and she felt herself being guided through the room, until her back stopped at the kitchen table.   
Miranda lifted her up onto the table, kissing her all the while. There were no candles on the kitchen table, Andy almost laughed, Miranda had planned this this way.  
“You did this on purpose.” Andy breathed in between Miranda’s kisses.  
“Of course I did, you didn’t expect me to be content at where we left off in my office?” Miranda question, kneeling on the table in between Andrea’s thighs, breathing heavily.  
“I wanted to rip off your clothes and take you right there, but then I thought, wouldn’t it be fun, if I waited and got to tease you as slow as I wanted?” Miranda purred, as she continued her slow and gently attack on Andrea’s neck.  
“You little- OH!” Andy moaned softly as she felt Miranda cup her through her underwear.  
Miranda smirked as Andy glared before arching into Miranda’s touch as she rolled her fingers around her clit through the soaked fabric.  
Miranda leaned forward and whispered against Andy’s ear.  
“Already so wet for me, hmmm?”  
Andy could only respond with urgent whimpers, and then another whine as Miranda pulled away.  
“I do think I get to tease you relentlessly, especially for all the teasing you did to me.” Miranda hummed, untying the belt of her robe, and pushing it off her shoulders to reveal a very lacey black lingerie set, with garters and stockings. Miranda smirked, as Andrea’s brown eyes darkened, to very near black, and her lips parted.  
Andy sat up to reach for her, but Miranda, pushed her back down onto the table.  
“You, will just have to wait.”  
Miranda, crawled back up onto the table, and dragged Andrea’s hips before her, pushing her dress up over her hips to reveal her toned thighs, Andrea pulled the dress off over her head, leaving herself lying in bra and underwear on Miranda’s kitchen table.  
Miranda groaned as she leaned in closer and could smell Andrea’s arousal.   
She spread Andrea’s legs further apart and leaned in slowly to kiss her stomach just below her navel. Andrea squirmed impatiently.  
Miranda trailed kisses and soft bites along the line just above the hem of her underwear, then licked one firm stroke over the center of Andrea’s underwear.  
Andrea’s hips bucked involuntarily and she whined again.  
Miranda chuckled, and hooked her fingers around Andrea’s underwear at her hips and slowly pulled them down, kissing along her hipbone than thigh down to her knee before she let the underwear drop to the floor. She continued to suck on the skin of her inner knee and slowly went back up her inner thigh, pausing just before the slick brown curls.  
“Mira pleasee.” Andrea moaned pouting, lifting her hips off the table, looking for release.  
“I do love it when you beg.” Miranda said, her voice low, driving Andrea absolutely insane.  
“God, Mira please- Fuck!” Andrea exclaimed as she felt Miranda’s warm tongue against her. Miranda dragged her tongue up slowly, letting her desire to taste her drive her to move a little faster. She felt Andrea’s hand hooking into her hair, as she ground her hips desperately against Miranda’s face.  
Miranda sucked gently on the outer lips, before swirling her tongue around Andrea’s swollen clit.   
Andy moaned louder as Miranda continued her ministrations, her hips moving of their own accord. Her mind couldn’t believe that she was half naked on Miranda’s kitchen table, Miranda’s beautiful face between her legs, making her feel this way.  
“Oh God, Fuck Mira.” Andrea groaned incoherently, she could feel her orgasm coming.  
Miranda could feel it too, she quickly swirled her tongue around Andrea’s entrance before pushing two fingers in, slowly pumping her as she sucked and licked at Andrea’s clit.  
“Mira, yes!” Andy was so close to falling apart, she couldn’t even think straight, she could only focus on Miranda.  
Miranda could feel Andrea’s walls clenching around her fingers and knew she was almost there, she added a third finger and hummed against her.  
“Come for me, darling.”  
Andrea came loud and shaking with an “Oh God, Mira!”  
Miranda gently licked and sucked, leaving her fingers inside her through her orgasm.  
Andy panted and came back to reality as Miranda looked up at her devilishly from between her legs.  
“No need to call my God, Andrea, Mira is just fine.”  
Andrea chuckled weakly, sucking in a deep breath as Miranda pulled her fingers out and sucked them in between her lips, licking them clean.  
She wiped her chin before, straddling Andrea’s hips and leaning in for a passionate kiss. Andrea parted her lips, granting Miranda’s tongue entrance and hummed happily.  
Miranda sat up and climbed off the table, and Andrea whined, she as not ready for this to be over.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet. Come on.” Miranda gestured for her to follow.  
Andy followed behind her, greedily eyeing her swaying hips. They entered Miranda’s bedroom and as she closed the door, Andrea pressed her up against it, forcing their lips together. Miranda responded eagerly. She couldn’t remember a time when she had ever been so aroused and interested in sex as she was now.  
Andy reached behind Miranda’s back, to unclip her bra, her mouth latching onto a hard pink nipple before the bra could even hit the floor.  
Miranda moaned, arching her back in Andrea’s mouth, knotting her fingers in her dark hair.  
Andrea turned them around and pulling Miranda to the bed. Miranda made quick work of the rest of her clothing as Andrea removed her own bra then pulled Miranda onto the bed, on top of her.   
“Sit up on your knees.” Andrea mumbled against Miranda’s jaw. Miranda did what she was told and yelped as Andrea slid under her until her mouth sat between her thighs underneath her.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea-” Miranda started before interrupting herself with a moan, originally worried she would somehow strangle the girl, or that she was forcing her to do something she didn’t want to do. None of her husbands had ever liked going down on her, never mind having her sit on their face. She had assumed there was something wrong, she didn’t want to subject Andrea to that. But before she could say anything Andrea was greedily sucking at her lips and clit.  
“Oh fuck, Andrea.” Miranda moaned again louder, as she gripped the headboard in front of her, shamelessly grinding down on her face.  
Andy moaned from underneath her, she had Miranda Priestly, riding her face, moaning her name, and god she tasted so good.  
The vibrations from Andrea’s own noises drove Miranda crazy. Andrea slid her hands up Miranda’s abdomen to grope at her bouncing breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers.  
“Fuck, holy fuck, Andrea.” Miranda chanted in a low husky voice as fel her orgasm coming. Then suddenly she came, arching her back and closing her eyes, various expletives mixed with Andrea’s name falling from her lips.  
Andrea just sucked and licked gently, watching Miranda come undone above her as she rode out the rest of her climax.  
Miranda rolled off and Andrea, lying next to her before pulling her into a kiss, she could taste herself on Andrea’s lips. Immediately she felt ashamed. Tears welled up in her eyes, and before Andrea knew what was happening, Miranda was sobbing next to her.  
“Mira, what’s wrong?” Andy pulled Miranda into her arms as she cried, kissing the top of her head, rubbing her back. Miranda shivered, suddenly freezing.  
Andrea wrapped them under Miranda’s blankets and pressed their foreheads together.  
“Mira, darling, talk to me.” She pleaded softly.  
“I’m sorry, you didn’t have to do that.” Miranda sniffed, intertwining their legs under the blanket, before she continued.  
“I know I’m all gross and messed up down there, especially after the twins-”  
Andy sighed and shook her head before pulling Miranda into her arms, curling her fingers in Miranda’s soft hair.  
“Mira, there’s nothing wrong with you, I did that because I wanted to. You’re beautiful, so unbelievably beautiful, and god you taste divine.” Andy practically moaned out the last bit and Miranda blushed.   
“Greg never wanted to touch me after the twins, and Stephen only would in the dark, he tried to go down on me once but said it was too gross and he couldn’t do it.” Miranda whispered quietly.   
“Well they’re all crazy idiots who have no idea what they’re missing. You are stunning in every possible way.” Andy said gently, kissing everywhere on her face and neck, before sending Miranda into a fit of giggling laughter.  
“God, your laugh is so perfect, I love you so much.” Andy blurted before she could stop herself. Miranda froze. Of course I had to go and ruin it, Andy thought angrily to herself.  
Miranda looked into her eyes.  
“You love me?” She whispered, her eyes filled with disbelief.  
Andy kissed her so gently and softly, cupping her cheek.  
“Of course I do, I love you more than anything.” Andy replied truthfully.  
Miranda nodded, a small smile spreading across her face as she tucked herself in Andrea’s warm arms.  
“I love you too, my Andrea.” She whispered against Andrea’s neck.   
Andy smiled tightening her hold around her lover as both of them drifted off to sleep.

 

“Do you think we should wake them?”  
“No, what if mom gets mad?”  
Andy opened her eyes slowly at the sounds of soft whispers in the room, she looked over to find two matching redheads standing at the doorway. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her laughter. The twins were home, from their fathers.  
“Give me a second girls, I’ll just get dressed and meet you downstairs. K?” Andy whispered to them, just loud enough they could hear. They nodded, Andy heard them both run down the stairs whispering to each other.  
Andy, looked at the woman pressed against her front, still sound asleep. She smiled and pressed a kiss in between her shoulder blades, before quietly slipping out of the bed, pulling on a pair of Miranda’s pjs before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Miranda woke to the smell, of something incredibly delicious coming from the kitchen downstairs. She reached across the bed to find Andrea’s side empty, and pouted a little before getting up and pulling some clothes on.  
She descended the stairs to find the kitchen cleaned up from yesterday, her girls sitting at the kitchen table with Andrea, eating pancakes, as the girls told her about their week with their father.  
“Caro laughed so hard soda came out of her nose!” Cassidy laughed. As Caro threw a grape at her. Andy smiled brightly. She had definitely missed these two while they were gone.  
“Andy, are you and Mom together?” Caroline asked, quietly as the laughter died down.  
“Well Caro, I think so. I know that I love your mother more than anybody I’ve ever loved and I’ll stay as long as she’ll have me.” Andy said gently.  
Caroline nodded.  
“You have to promise you won’t leave, even if she acts all difficult, mom is always really sad when she doesn’t see you.”  
“Of course, I could never leave your mother, not unless she asked me to, I’d miss her way too much.” Andy replied, as she poured more syrup on her pancakes.  
Miranda smiled, as she stood outside the door eavesdropping.  
“And you love us too, right?” Cassidy asked.  
“Of course I do you silly girls!” Andy exclaimed, messing up both girls hair.  
Cassidy nodded happily.  
“Andy, would you marry mom if she asked?” Caroline said, squinting her eyebrows at her.  
Miranda held her breath as she waited for the response, but she didn’t have to wait longer than a second or two.  
“Yes, of course!” Andy exclaimed, as if it were the obvious answer.  
The girls went on chattering, about school and their week, as Miranda tried to contain her happy tears. The sight of her Andrea with her girls, all her favourite people sat at the kitchen table. She could barely contain her joy. She entered the kitchen quietly.  
“Now what’s going on here?” Miranda drawled, before grinning brighty as both girls jumped out of their seats to hug her.  
“Mom!”  
“Hello Bobbseys, I see you have all been making a mess while I was sleeping.” She winked playfully at Andrea, who smiled in return.  
“Andy taught us how to make Pancakes! We even made you some.” Cassidy said excitedly  
“They’re shaped like hearts and we even cut up strawberries, you like strawberries right Mom?!” Caroline continued pulling her mother towards the table.  
Andy piled some pancakes onto Miranda’s plate and passed her a bowl of strawberries. Miranda sat and ate, and listened to her girls chatter amongst themselves.  
Andy’s cell rang, she got up from the table to look at the caller ID. She smirked.  
“Hey Nigel.” She said as she moved away from where Miranda and the girls were sitting.  
“Hey Six, what happened to you last night, we were supposed to all meet for drinks!” Nigel asked, trying to hold back laughter.  
“I dropped off the book at Miranda’s and got- held up.” Andy said.  
“Oh. My. God. Six you and La Priestly totally banged.” Nigel exclaimed.   
Andy blushed brightly, before responding.   
“What are you talking about Nige?”  
Nigel laughed.  
“Don’t even think about lying to me, I can hear you blushing form here.”  
Andy rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, whatever Nigel, I’ve gotta go.”  
She could hear two women, she assumed Emily and Serena, talking excitedly to each other in the background.  
“For sure Six, say hi to the Missus for me!” He said with a laugh before hanging up.  
Andy turned off her phone and put it down on the counter, sitting back down at the table. Miranda raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.   
“Who was that on the phone, Andy?” Caroline asked.  
“Just Nigel, asking about where I was last night, I was supposed to meet him and some other coworkers for drinks.” Andy answered.   
Caroline smiled,  
“But you were here, with Mom.”  
Andy smiled back at her.  
“Yeah, I was.”  
Caroline and Cassidy nodded at each other happily as the finished the last of their pancakes.  
“Hey bobbseys, did you want to pick out a movie we can all watch together? It’s supposed to rain today.” Miranda asked.  
“For sure, come on Caro!” Cassidy exclaimed, dragging her sister by the arm to the family room.  
Andy began to clean up the table as Miranda finished her pancakes. She leaned forward to take Miranda’s empty plate, as Miranda pulled her in for a soft kiss.  
Andy smiled.  
“You taste like strawberries.” She mumbled before kissing her again.  
“You’d really marry me?” Miranda asked softly.  
“Are you asking?” Andy replied, nipping at Miranda’s bottom lip.  
“Is that a yes?” Miranda countered with a quirk of her eyebrow.  
Andy laughed and pulled Miranda to her feet to kiss her properly.  
“You are impossible Priestly.” She said as she cupped her cheek.  
“So I’ve been told.” Miranda drawled playfully, as their kisses grew more passionate.  
Andy pulled away first, resting her forehead against Miranda’s, both of them breathing heavily.  
“Yes.” Andy breathed softly.  
Miranda grinned, lifting Andrea off the floor to kiss her again.  
She had never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter after this, but fear not. I've decided to turn some of my ideas that didn't end up in this story into a collection of one-shots or whatever, so if you want to check that out, I'll post the first few after the next chapter is finished!


	8. Eeny, Meeny, Miney, and Moe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Happens a year or so after the end of the last chapter. It's super short but I hope you still think it's as adorable as I do.

A year or so later….

Miranda sat on the warm sand under her giant umbrella, watching her girls splashing around in the water. They had been married only three weeks, and Miranda was already the happiest she had been in a very long time. The minute the girls finished school, Miranda booked a whole month and a half off of work, (which was practically unheard of) leaving Nigel in charge until she returned from her honeymoon, with her Andrea. And of course Andrea had insisted they bring Caroline and Cassidy along, since she couldn’t possibly bear to leave the behind.  
They stayed in a little house on the beach somewhere around Australia. Miranda and Andrea arrived a week or so before the girls, and once they had thoroughly fucked each other on every viable surface (then cleaned every surface), they deemed themselves ready to be civil around the girls.   
Miranda rolled her eyes, Andrea definitely wasn’t shy about her affections, and she was not complaining.  
So now as she watched Andrea throwing Cassidy over her shoulder and Caroline climbing around her side, before throwing them all into the water together, she couldn’t help but smile. She really had gotten lucky.  
Andrea began walking over to shore towards Miranda, in a fairly revealing black bikini, and Miranda couldn’t look away.  
Andy kneeled down on the towel in front of Miranda, leaning over her to give her a soft kiss.  
“Hello beautiful.” She murmured against Miranda’s lips before kissing her again.  
Miranda hummed happily, pushing her fingers through Andrea’s wet hair and pulling her closer.  
“Aw, gross!”   
“Come on, get a room guys!”  
The twins exclaimed giggling, rolling their eyes at the raised eyebrow they got in response from Miranda.  
“Why don’t you come swimming Mira, the water is just divine.” Andy said in a low voice, kissing her again.  
“Hmmm, I don’t think so. I don’t look as good as I used to darling, I’m better off over here, guarding the snacks.” Miranda said, shooting a glance at the twins who were trying to open the cooler without being noticed.  
“We can guard them!” Cassidy exclaimed as Caroline shoved a handful of chips into her mouth, nodding .  
“Yeah, Mira. They can watch the snacks.” Andy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Miranda, who rolled her eyes.  
“I don’t think so- Andrea really!” Miranda exclaimed as Andrea scooped a flailing Miranda up in her arms.  
“I am not taking no for an answer Mrs. Priestly.” Andrea said seriously as she walked them towards the water. As soon as she got waist deep, she smiled brightly before dropping Miranda into the cold water.  
Miranda surfaced, sputtering.  
“You did NOT just do that!” She spat, narrowing her eyes, before splashing Andrea quite thoroughly.  
“Oh it is ON Priestly!” Andy shouted, splashing Miranda back. Both squealing and chasing through the water.  
Andrea grabbed Miranda from behind and only smiled brighter at her, as she flipped her around and pulled her close against her and kissing her softly. Wrapping her arms around Miranda’s waist.   
As she pulled away, but Miranda pulled her back in kissing her again.  
“How did I get so lucky?” Miranda whispered quietly against Andrea’s lips.  
Andrea only kissed her again in response gently, trying to convey all her emotions through the gesture.  
Andrea pulled away to kiss her nose and smile.  
“I’ll never get tired of this.”  
“Me either, I feel like I’m dreaming.” Andrea confessed.  
Miranda cupped her cheek, and kissed her again, before turning towards shore.  
“We should probably head back in before the girls eat our entire cooler.” Miranda said with a laugh. Andrea walked after her, resting her hand on Miranda’s ass, giving it a squeeze. Miranda yelped in surprise as Andrea laughed.  
“I’ll get back at you for that later.” Miranda hissed.  
“I look forward to it.” Andrea said, kissing Miranda’s cheek before jogging across the sand to the girls.  
Yeah, she’d never get tired of this, Miranda thought before following after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that's it for this story, but like I said before I will be starting a series of one shots based off of ideas I had for this story but didn't end up making the cut. I'm not really sure what I'm gonna call it yet, but I hope you check it out :)


End file.
